A wierd Kind Of Relationship
by Nakamura Junko
Summary: Rangiku bleach is suddenly transpored to the world of Harry Potter, where she meets the marauders and a very eager guy! RanSiri


A weird kind of relationship 

Hey this is a crossover, Harry Potter Bleach crossover to be more precise.

Anyways pairing is Rangiku and Sirius. There will also be other pairings, don't know what yet, but I'm kind of writing this as I go. So yeh it'll be a surprise, but it will be Rangiku/Sirius, eventually.

And this is dedicated to MIMI happy birthday for 26th!

Italics are thoughts, but probably won't appear that much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach! Coz they're just too cool!

* * *

Life was not so great for the seventh years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In just a few months they would be sitting their NEWTS, and after that entering the real world. Most of these unfortunate people could be found in their common rooms or hauled up in the library, desperately trying to cram as much information as they could into their heads. Already four students had suffered injuries from carrying to many books and falling down the stairs, a dozen had fainted from the intensity of studying, and one poor student had jumped into the lake once they had seen the amount of revision they needed to do.

But not everybody's life was like this; in fact there were two students on the whole year that could be found never touching a textbook. These students were the brightest, most infamous students of the school, and had both been voted hottest for five years running. They had it all, the knowledge the looks the girls, everything.

Yes these two students lives were going great, but not at this particular moment, for right now they were bored. Bored out of their minds. Now it was quite unusual that Sirius Black and James Potter had nothing to do, as they could always be found doing something.

Outside it was raining buckets, so it was only natural that the marauders would be by the fire in the comfiest seats in the common room.

'James.'

'Yes Padfoot?'

'I'm bored.'

'I know.'

* * *

'Oi! Rangiku! Do this paper work while I'm gone,' Hitsugaya Toushirou called through the screen door of his lieutenants sleeping quarters. _Lazy bugger!_ He thought before rolling his eyes, dumping the files and walking off. He met up with Hinamori Momo at the entrance to the tenth division. Smiling he took her hand and led her to Rukongai, to a nice little café where they would spend the rest of the day laughing and chatting in.

However, back in tenth division, in the lieutenants sleeping quarters a stifled cry came from a lonely, vulnerable soul.

'Gin…why?'

* * *

'Padfoot if you're so bored, why don't you do some revision like the rest of us?' Remus asked, being the sensible one of the group.

'But Moony,' came a whiny reply, 'that's boring as well. I want to do something fun, but none of the girls are up for it.'

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Moony decided to ignore his friend, that is until another whine came from the inconsiderate being to his left. Getting impatient Remus picked up the nearest textbook, which happened to be heavy, and chucked it towards Sirius' head, before turning back to his notes.

'OW!'

Bull's-eye!

It had gone quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was that of scratching quills or the turning of pages. This was what Remus liked peace and quiet.

'I know what we could do!' piped up James. _Knew it was too good to be true,_ thought Remus.

'What? What? I wanna know, please Jimmy, don't leave me hanging here!' looking round Remus saw Sirius dramatically flung over the arm of the chair. For what seemed like the hundredth time that morning he rolled his eyes and sighed. Putting his quill down, he closed his book and waited for the brilliant plan, he knew it was pointless trying to avoid not getting involved; they always managed to convince him.

* * *

James POV

I watched as Moony packed his things and turned to look at me, a look that clearly said if-this-is-yet-another-stupid-idea-I-will-personally-kill-you. Grinning I stood up and climbed onto the desk.

'Hey!' he shouted making sure he got everyone's attention, 'Great Hall! Half An Hour! Seventh Years Only!' jumping down, I told Peter to go inform the other houses, while I dragged Moony and Padfoot towards the kitchen.

'Prongs, what on earth are you doing?' asked an annoyed Moony, who was still currently being dragged.

Stopping I turned to face my two comrades, smirking I answered: ' we're going to have a party!'

Without taking a proper look at the worried look on Moony's face, I continued my journey to the kitchen.

* * *

Normal POV 

The noise in the common room had increased dramatically. Everyone was curious as to what would be happening in the great hall. Lily knew that she would never get any work done now, besides she thought, I should probably go supervise them, whatever they are up to.

She took her work up to her dorm, and then went out searching for the troublesome marauders, who she now considered friends. Although it had taken time, Lily had come to like the group, and was regularly included with their "adventures". Strangely enough, James had now stopped bugging her about going out with him; although it was a relief, she did kind of miss it. Not that she was ever going to admit that to anyone.

* * *

Signing her name at the bottom, Rangiku put the finished file to one side and picked up the next one. She sighed as she saw the big difference of how much she had done and how much she had to do.

'You should really take a break you know, or you'll just get tired and not be able to finish.'

She turned to look at the door and found Hisagi Shuuhei leaning against the frame. In his arms was a huge pile of files, not touched by the looks of them. She smiled and turned back to her own work.

She heard him sigh and drop his files. Feeling him stand behind her, she gave in, 'ok, ok, I'll take a break.'

Shuuhei smirked and led her to the nearest pub.

Once there Rangiku soon forgot the paper work on her desk, and immediately engaged in a drinking contest with Shuuhei and Abarai Renji. Soon they were all too out of it to realize they had been joined by a total stranger.

'You know,' he said looking towards Rangiku, 'your quite pretty.'

'Why thank you,' she giggled, turning to look at him. All she saw was a white flash.

* * *

'Hey Potter! Great Party!' called some random Ravenclaw as he went by.

'See Moony, told you it was a great idea!' James said grinning towards Remus and Lily, who were standing next to the wall "overseeing" the party.

Sirius suddenly came bounding up to them, a huge grin plastered on his face. He stumbled before banging into James. 'Hi!'

Lily just rolled her eyes, not even wanting to ask where Sirius had managed to get alcohol. Sirius looked at her as if trying to figure something out. He then grinned before opening his mouth.

Sensing something bad was going to come out of hit, James whacked his hand over Sirius' mouth. Which considering the state he was in must have hurt him.

He was about to shout at James before a flash came from his right. Blinking to get rid of the after light in his eyes, he looked around, and his mouth dropped open.

Standing there was a woman with long golden hair, and light curious eyes. (I can't work out what colour her eyes are)

Sirius pulled James around so that they were literally nose-to-nose. 'Prongs! Have you seen the size of her b-'

WHACK!

Lily glared at him before going off to welcome the new comer.

'Hi, my name is Lily Evans. Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you, and why are you here at our school?' Lily asked looking nervously at the woman in front of her.

Rangiku looked around once more, _so this is a school! _'Umm, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku, and I'm not quite sure why I'm here, wherever this is.' She looked back at the auburn haired girl, 'where is this?'

'Why hello, and welcome to the greatest party you will ever be at,' came a new voice. Rangiku looked and found a dark haired boy winking at her. The girl named Lily then whacked the boy over the head, before turning to her, smiling apologetically.

'Well you're here, so you might as well enjoy the party with us.' Lily said.

Soon Rangiku was laughing and chatting away with Lily, having a great time.

'So where do you come from? I mean obviously your from Asia,' Lily asked, a curious look in her eyes.

'Oh I'm from…' _I can't say I'm from soul society, or the place you go to when you die. _Rangiku thought, 'Japan!'

'Cool!' said Lily, not noticing the pause. Her green eyes scanned the hall, 'I suppose I should warn you about Sirius, he's been staring at you since you arrived. Sirius Black is the guy who came up to you with that whole "greatest party" thing.'

Rangiku nodded in understanding, waiting to see what was so bad about him. Although she could guess by the way he kept winking at her.

'Sirius Black is, well lets say he likes his girls,' Lily explained, 'and women.' She added as an afterthought.

'Don't worry, I'm used to that type, there's loads where I'm from,' answered Rangiku, she and Lily looked at each other before giggling.

'Oh how beautiful and sparkly your eyes look when you laugh like that, if you'll follow me to my room, I'll show you what makes my eyes sparkle-'

Again, he was interrupted when lily hit him.

'Lily, if you keep doing that you know he's going to get brain damage,' came yet another new voice. Rangiku saw a boy with messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes.

'Like he hasn't already got it. This is James Potter by the way.' Lily said, directing the last part to Rangiku. He smiled friendly at her, and she returned it.

While Lily continued to scold Sirius, she listened to the music. Whatever was playing now sounded like quite a…what did they call it…upbeat tune. It then switched to a slow one, this she recognized. Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing". She remembered Orihime playing it to her, and she instantly fell in love with the song.

James had noticed that it was a slow song playing and took this opportunity to ask Lily to dance.

She looked at him, curiosity evident in her eyes. He was about to say forget it before she smiled and said yes.

Now alone Rangiku decided to take a look around. She went through what looked like the main doors and found herself in a huge entrance hall. Directly in front of her was a grand staircase, and to her right was another pair of huge doors, which she guessed led outside. Opening them she found herself correct. From what she could see in the dark, the grounds to this school were huge. She could see the outline of a forest in the distance, and behind that mountains glowing in the moonlight. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted a lake, the moons reflection glittering on it perfectly.

'Beautiful, isn't it.' Came a male voice from behind her, she turned to look at her new companion.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at soul society…

'Hey, Renji! It's your turn to buy the sake!' Shuuhei said, downing the rest of his cup.

'Whatever,' came the reply, Renji got up and stumbled towards the bar. A few minutes later he came back with threes large cups of sake, and dumped them on the table.

They sat there drinking in silence before Shuuhei decided to break it. 'You know, we both had tattoos,' he informed Renji nodding his head in a knowing manner.

Renji looked at him before they both went into a deep conversation about tattoos.

Toushirou had left Momo at the gate to the fifth division, and then he started to walk back to his own. He had a great time today, him and Momo had talked for ages, and he had even got a kiss goodbye at the end of it. He blushed just thinking about it.

He got to room and flopped down on the bed. He then remembered that Matsumoto was doing paper work. Grumbling he got back up and went to his lieutenant's room. He knocked.

He knocked again and called out her name.

Banging on the door he called out 'if you don't open this door I'm gonna-' he stopped when the door open a bit. Frowning he entered and found the room empty. On the floor by his feet was a pile of paperwork from the ninth division, he looked over at the desk and saw another pile, this time recognizing it as what he had given to Matsumoto this morning.

Putting two and two together, he growled before slamming the door and going off to search all the pubs in soul society.

He would not let her slack off this time.

After their long and "very interesting" talk about tattoos, Shuuhei and Renji finished their drinks.

'Hey Rangiku, it's your turn to buy a round!' Renji said turning to look at the non-existent shinigami. Looking back at Shuuhei, they both gave a confused before leaping for her untouched sake cup.

* * *

'Hey, I'm Remus Lupin,' said the boy. (HA! I bet you all thought it was Sirius!)

'Hi,' she said, sitting down on the grass.

'He came and sat by her, 'sorry about Sirius, he usually isn't that bad, he's just had a couple of drinks.'

'Don't worry about it.' She answered.

They heard a loud crash coming from behind them in the great hall. Groaning Remus stood up, 'I'd better go see what's happening. I'm surprised none of the teachers have actually come yet.' He said before turning to leave.

Glad to be alone for a while, Rangiku lied down to stare at the stars. It had been a weird night, scratch that a **very **weird night. First there was that man whom, now that she was sober, she didn't recognize. Then she turned up here, and everything here was weird.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she sat up and waited for them to come closer.

'So, here we are, all alone,' although she had not been here a day, she recognized that voice.

She turned to find Sirius grinning at her. He sat next to her like Remus had done, except he was a hell of a lot closer. Sighing she moved away, only to have him move up as well. Deciding that she couldn't be bothered she sat there and let him sit close.

'You know I'm not drunk!' he said after a while. She stared at him doubtfully, seeing this look he defended himself. 'I'm not! I know my limit!'

She giggled at his outrageous expression.

Seeing this he started to laugh as well. Once finished they looked at each other, smiling a bit. Now she thought about it, he was quite cute. _Whoa! What was that! _She shook her head mentally, getting rid of these thoughts. 'How old are you?' he asked out of the blue.

_About twelve times your age. _'Older than you,' she said hoping he would ask her again. He just looked at her curiously. Then all of a sudden he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she froze at the contact and stared wide at him when he finally pulled away.

Blushing she turned away, 'what was that?' she asked, her voice sounding strained.

'I just wanted to see what it was like kissing an older woman,' he answered. She felt a bit downtrodden at this. 'Plus a kind of wanted to.'

She turned to face him at this, but all she saw was a flash.

* * *

Hitsugaya had searched all the pubs that Matsumoto regularly went to, and found nothing. Storming up one of the streets of Rukongai he came across a small pub. _What the heck it's worth a try!_ He decided.

Renji and Shuuhei were now arm wrestling, deciding who would get Rangiku's cup of sake. A crowd had appeared around them, and they were all taking bets and cheering.

In a flash, Rangiku found herself sitting back in the pub she had been in a few hours ago. The scene in front of her looked just as normal as it had when she left, except Shuuhei and Renji were arm wrestling. Sighing, she drank the cup of sake in front of her. Once finished, she noticed that the pub had gone quiet. Setting her cup down she saw the crowd looking at her.

'Aw man Rangiku, why did you have to drink it? I was a second away from winning it,' Shuuhei moaned, looking at the now empty cup.

'What? No you weren't! I was a second away from winning!' Renji shouted, standing up and facing Shuuhei.

'What!' Shuuhei shouted, also standing up.

'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' called the crowd, again taking bets and cheering.

Rangiku just sighed and put her head in her hands. 'MATSUMOTO!' looking up at the sound of he name, she saw captain Hitsugaya walking towards, not looking at all pleased. _Oh no!

* * *

_

That night, Rangiku went to bed late, after finishing the paperwork. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. She reflected on what had happened that day, thinking back to when Sirius had kissed her, she frowned…then she smiled.

**END

* * *

Well that's it.**

And yeh I do realize it went a pooey at towards the end, but whatever! This is actually quite a hard couple to write. So you better appreciate it Mimi!

Anyways reviews would be nice.

Oh and if you don't know what bleach is, it's an anime currently being shown in Japan. Check it out it's great, just download some subtitled episodes and enjoy!

Oh yeh, if you can't be bothered to look up bleach sake is basically alcohol.

See ya

Allie!


End file.
